Movesets
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: These are the Dragon Ball Dimension moves that Hope and Emily shall use whenever in the Dragon Ball Dimension.
1. Emily (Normal to SSGSS2)

Ki Blast Cannon

DIE DIE Missile Barrage: Emily shoots a barrage of yellow colored Ki blasts at his opponent.

Poke: Emily pokes her opponent in the neck or shoulder, while firing off a Kiai blast.

Big Bang Kamehameha: First, Emily puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki.

Big Bang Kamehameha Shield: Emily creates a shield out of the energies of the Big Bang Kamehameha, witch can block most Ki Blast.

Bear Hug

Shock Raise: Emily hits her opponent with three Ki Blast Cannons in a row, before hitting her opponent with a jumping back kick.

Big Bang Attack: In order to perform it, Emily extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. Taught to Emily by Vegeta.

Heat Dome Attack: First, Emily throws her opponent into the air and points both her hands up in the air. Then, she charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. Taught to Emily by Trunks

Split Finger Shot: Emily leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage.

Split Finger Big Bang Attacks: Emily leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small Big Bang Attacks each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting massive amounts of damage.

Rebellion Trigger: Taught to Emily by Barku.

Milky Cannon: Emily holds his right or left hand forwards, and then releases a strong purple wave of energy from it. Taught to Emily by Captian Ginyu.

Instant Transmission: Emily places his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Taught to Emily by Goku.

Instant Ki Blast Cannon: Emily used Instant Transmission and reappear with one hand in her opponents stomach. She then sends a Ki Blast Cannon through them, usually killing them. Used to kill Revive Radtiz, Revive Nappa and Fake Beerus.

EMP Kamehameha: A Kamehameha with an electrical charge. Created by Emily, as a counter to the Future Androids.

Sphere of Destruction: Emily creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Taught to Emily by Beerus.

Prelude to Destruction: Emily holds out the index finger of his right hand and fires a light blue to bluish-green energy wave from his fingertip. Taught to Emily by Whis.

God Kamehameha: Taught to Emily by Gohan.

Infinite Shining Finale: Emily combines all the techniques she has learned from everyone into one Ki Wave. Used to kill God of Equilibrium Jameba.

Marshmallow Roast: Emily shoots a massive wave of fire out of her hands. Used to kill/cook Revive Super Buu.


	2. Hope (Normal to SSG)

Flash Bomber: Hope places both of his hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. Hope then fires several hundred small yellow energy waves that act as a machine gun type blast.

Rolling Bullet: Hope spins around scattering ki blasts while ascending.

Whirlwind Blade: Hope waves his hand towards the opponent to create a tall red whirlwind.

Nova Star: First, Hope charges a spiraling, fiery energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he grabs the energy sphere and charges it in a fashion similar to the Kamehameha. Finally, Hope fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion.

Omega Bomb: Hope packs all of his Ki into a purple Ki shot, before shooting it off at his opponent, with it exploding once it hits.

Final Blow: Hope launches himself forward, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach.

Super God Shock Flash: After enduring an attack from his opponent, Hope places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponents gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave.

Super God Fist: Hope charges up ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage.

Triple Ki Kick: Hope charges his legs with Ki, before doing a backflip kick, then a roundhouse kick, before finishing with a super kick to the neck.

Final Spirit Cannon: Hope puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage.

Alpha Shot: Hope fires a orange ki wave at his opponent.

Golem Breaker: Hope charges towards his opponent and fires a point-blank Ki blast. Carried over to his Super Saiyan God Form from his Base Form.

Tyrant Breaker: Hope waves his hand in a crescent shape, sending a red Ki wave in that direction. Carried over to his Super Saiyan God Form from his Super Saiyan Form.

Dragon Breaker: Hope sends out 12 Ki blasts, witch he controls with hand movements. Carried over to his Super Saiyan God Form from his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Daemon Breaker: Hope makes a cocoon of maroon Ki around himself, witch then exploded outward violently. Carried over to his Super Sayian God Form from his Super Saiyan 3 form.

EX-Breaker: Hope fires Ki blasts, witch stop randomly between him and his opponent. Hope then pokes one of the Ki Blasts, witch sends all of the Ki Blasts moving at towards his opponent at higher speeds then if he shot them. Partially carried over to his Super Saiyan God Form from his Super Saiyan 4 form.

α/Ω Breaker: Hope fires Red Ki Blasts, witch stop randomly between him and his opponent. Hope fires a Red One Finger Ki Beam at a Red Ki Blast, witch then splits to travel between the Ki Blasts, before hitting the opponent with all the beams that come out of the closest Ki Blasts to the opponent. The Finger Beam was once replaced with a Infinite Shining Finale from SSGSS Emily and a God Kamehameha from SSGSS Goku, to make the Ω Kamehameha Shining Destroyer, to kill God Of Destruction Mowa.


	3. (CSSGSS)

Split Finger Big Bang Attacks: ? leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small Big Bang Attacks each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting massive amounts of damage.

Ki Blast Shrapnel Cannon: ? fires a Ki Blast Cannon, witch uses razor sharp Ki in it.

Whirlwind Blade: ? waves his hand towards the opponent to create a tall red whirlwind.

Big Bang Blade: ? waves his hand towards the opponent to create a tall red whirlwind, with Big Bang Attacks firing out of the tall red whirlwind towards the opponent.

Ki Weapon Creation: Using her Ki, ? can make weapons to aid him in battle, like a sword, staff, gun or a throwing knife.

Rolling Bullet: ? spins around scattering ki blasts, Big Bang Attacks and Omega Bombs while ascending.

Final Blow: ? launches himself forward, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach.

Super God Fist: ? charges up ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage.

Final God Fist: ? charges up ki in his hand, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach, and then to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage.

X100 Big Bang Kamehameha: First, ? puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, she fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki.

Big Bang Kamehameha Shield: ? creates a shield out of the energies of the Big Bang Kamehameha, witch can block all Ki Blast.

Stigma Shock: ? charges all of his Ki into his left leg, before flying up into Earth's atmosphere and kicking down at his opponent.

Infinite Shining Finale: ? combines multiple techniques into one massive Ki Wave.

Nova Star: First, ? charges a spiraling, fiery energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he grabs the energy sphere and charges it in a fashion similar to the Kamehameha. Finally, ? fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion.

Shining Nova: ? charges a red fiery energy sphere in his hands, before it starts glowing like a rainbow, when they charge it like a Kamehameha. ? then thrusts his hands forward, firing a massive Ki wave at his opponent.

Split Finger Prelude to Destruction: ? leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five Prelude to Destruction, each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting massive amounts of damage.


End file.
